Мошенник
|после= }} ; " ": Восьмой эпизод Первого сезона сериала Lost («Остаться в живых»). У Шеннон начинаются приступы астмы. Бун предполагает, что запасные блоки к ингалятору припрятал Сойер. Но тот отказывается вернуть лекарства по-хорошему. Саид предлагает применить пытки. Флэшбэки рассказывают, чем промышлял Сойер до катастрофы; оказывается, он мошенник. Содержание эпизода thumb|left|250px Флэшбэк Сойера В отеле Сойер в постели с молодой женщиной, мурлыкает ей на ушко приятные слова. Джессика смотрит на часы - оказывается, Сойер забыл о важной встрече. Тот вскакивает, начинает лихорадочно одеваться, хватает кейс, и оттуда высыпаются пачки денег. Джессика удивлена, а Сойер как бы под нажимом рассказывает, что есть одно выгодное дело - вложив 300 тысяч, можно через неделю получить миллион. Но поскольку ему не хватает 160 тысяч, он нашёл инвестора, и как раз собирался на встречу с ним. Джессика решает убедить своего мужа поучаствовать в этой сделке. В ресторане thumb|250px Сойер встречается с Дэвидом, мужем Джессики. Тот сомневается, всё ещё не веря в то, что возможно так легко заработать миллион долларов. По просьбе Джессики Сойер показывает кейс с наличными и даже предлагает забрать деньги на ночь, чтобы убедиться, что они не фальшивые. Дэвид не спешит давать согласие, и Сойер делает вид, будто ему тоже не очень-то хочется привлекать к этому делу знакомых. Он оставляет на столе щедрую оплату ланча и направляется к выходу. Но, как и задумано, его окликает Дэвид: "Подождите!" В биллиардной Вечер. Довольный Сойер рассказывает Кило, как легко он обтяпал очередную аферу, и уже завтра деньги будут у него. Кило удивлён, как можно быть таким неосмотрительным - оставить его деньги совершенно незнакомым людям - и поднимает комиссию за "прокат" наличности до 50%. Сойер убеждён, что всё будет ок. thumb|left|250px Заключительный аккорд Утренняя встреча в доме Джессики и Дэвида. Сойер пересчитывает деньги, которые собрал Дэвид, чтобы вложиться в "нефтяной бизнес". Тут случается неожиданное. В комнату входит мальчик лет 5-6. Оказывается, у Дэвида и Джессики есть сын. Сойер меняется в лице и без объяснений отказывается от сделки. Дэвид возмущён, он фактически требует у Сойера взять его деньги. Джессика тоже обескуражена, она проговаривается, и её слова можно понять так, что она планировала сбежать вместе с Сойером и полученными деньгами. Сойер выскакивает из дома, оставив кейс с деньгами. События на Острове День девятый thumb|250px По берегу идёт Кейт, за плечами у неё связка бананов. Внимание девушки привлекает брошенная одежда, сверху лежит книга. Сойер окликает её из воды, а затем выходит нагим. Кейт ничуть не смущена, лишь пошучивает над ним. Джунгли. Сойер отправляется к своему тайнику и застаёт там Буна, который копается в вещах. Сойер взбешён, он набрасывается на Буна, чтобы проучить его. В пещере Джек обрабатывает рану Саида и расспрашивает, что произошло. Саид намерен во что бы то ни стало найти виновного. Появляются Шеннон и избитый Бун. На вопрос, в чём дело, Бун отвечает: "Сойер..." Саид и Джек переглядываются. thumb|left|250px Берег. Клэр что-то пишет в своём дневнике. Приходит Чарли, он принёс из пещер две бутылки воды. Чарли беспокоит нежелание Клэр перебраться в пещеры, он пытается убедить её. Девушка вначале отшучивается, а потом объясняет, что хочет быть здесь, когда наконец прибудут спасатели. Чарли отводит глаза, ведь он знает, что их никто не ищет. Джек осматривает Буна. Выясняется, что у Шеннон астма, и несколько дней назад закончился ингалятор. В багаже у Буна были запасные блоки. Увидев, что Сойер читает книгу "Watership Down", которая была той же сумке, Бун предположил, что запасные блоки к ингалятору также забрал Сойер, и решил покопаться в его тайнике. За что и был избит. Сойер под своим навесом, читает письмо. Подходит Джек и грозно спрашивает, где лекарства. Назревает драка, но в этот момент появляется Кейт. Она оглядывает обоих и интересуется, что происходит. Оба молчат. Сойер смотрит с улыбочкой, а Джек, раздувая ноздри, уходит. Кейт следует за ним. Джек пыхтит в бессильной злобе и бросает на ходу: "Я его убью". Кейт спокойно замечает, что это не поможет найти лекарства. Она просит Джека позволить поговорить с Сойером, но Джек не верит, что тот послушает девушку. thumb|250px Кейт находит Сойера в отдалении, он рубит деревья, заготавливая дрова для сигнального костра. Кейт спрашивает, что он хочет в обмен на лекарство. Сойер просит поцелуй. Кейт в изумлении: при чём тут поцелуй? Она пробует зайти с другой стороны и признаётся, что видела, как Сойер читал какое-то письмо. Судя по выражению его лица, в нём должно быть что-то человеческое. Взгляд Сойера становится суровым. Он вынимает письмо из кармана, вкладывает в руки Кейт и требует читать вслух. Кейт читает строки, написанные рукой ребёнка. Закончив, она замолкает, не находя слов. Сойер выдёргивает листок и уходит. thumb|left|250px Саид интересуется у Локка, где он был вчера вечером. У того нет свидетелей, но есть соображения. Он советует Саиду поискать среди тех, кому выгодно оставаться на Острове. Затем Локк протягивает Саиду нож - на всякий случай. Вечером у Шеннон приступ, ей трудно дышать. Джек пытается найти хоть какое-то лекарство, но ничего нету. Приходит Сойер, чтобы набрать воды. Джек грозно требует отдать ингаляторы, но Сойер будто нарывается. Джек не выдерживает и ударяет его кулаком в лицо. Сойер не отвечает, лишь издевательски спрашивает: "И это всё?" День десятый Чарли наконец придумал, как заманить Клэр в пещеры. Оказывается, она любит арахисовое масло, и если Чарли найдёт его, согласна переселиться. thumb|250px Шеннон задыхается. Джек пробует успокоить её, объясняя, что это всего лишь страх. Ему удаётся снять приступ, и девушка начинает дышать. Джек уходит в сторону пляжа, он полон решимости заставить Сойера отдать лекарство. Его нагоняет Саид и предлагает свою помощь, уверяя, что через 10 минут тот всё отдаст. Сойер дремлет под своим навесом, Саид ударом вырубает его и вместе с Джеком тащит в лес. Наблюдая, как Саид готовит острые пластины для пытки, Джек просит Сойера по-хорошему отдать ингаляторы. Безуспешно. К делу приступает Саид. Сойер, сцепив зубы, стойко переносит издевательства. Он стонет, но продолжает зло шутить. Только когда Саид подносит к его глазу нож, Сойер соглашается сказать - но только Кейт. thumb|left|250px Когда она приходит, Сойер напоминает об уговоре: поцелуй в обмен на лекарство. Кейт целует Сойера, а он заявляет, что ингаляторов у него нет и никогда не было. А книга? Книгу выбросило на берег... Саид в ярости. Он уже почти уверен, что это Сойер не хочет, чтобы их спасли с Острова, и что это Сойер уничтожил антенну с трансивером. Саид бросается к дереву, где тот привязан. Сойер успел распутать веревку и освободить руки. В драке Саид всаживает нож ему в руку. Рана серьёзная, повреждена артерия. Джек снова спасает - на этот раз Сойера. Он будто забыл, что только вчера был готов убить его, а сегодня дал разрешение на пытки. Сойер предлагает Джеку оставить его, добавляя, что на его месте дал бы ему умереть. thumb|250px Тем временем Сун попросила Майкла найти в лесу эвкалипт. Она уверена, что сможет помочь Шеннон. Когда Майкл приносит растение, Сун измельчает листья и втирает эту смесь в грудь Шеннон. Девушка дышит - легко и свободно. Сойер приходит в себя в своей палатке. Его рука плотно забинтована, рядом сидит Кейт. В руках у неё письмо, она перечитала его много раз, пытаясь понять натуру Сойера. Получается, что он хочет, чтобы его все ненавидели. Но это не всё. На конверте штамп: "Двухсотлетие Америки", это значит, что письмо было написано в 1976 году. Сойер тогда был мальчиком лет 8-9. Догадки Кейт верны. Сойер рассказывает, что мошенник по имени "Сойер" охмурил его мать ради денег и забрал всё, что было. Отец, узнав об этом, застрелил жену и покончил с собой. А спустя 10 лет тот мальчик тоже стал мошенником, превратился в Сойера. thumb|left|250px Чарли так и не удалось найти арахисовое масло, он раздобыл лишь пустую банку. Он устраивает шутливый спектакль, предлагая Клэр попробовать воображаемое масло. Девушка включается в игру. Закат. Чарли и Клэр переносят вещи девушки в пещеры — там безопасней, да и доктор Джек всегда рядом. Бун сидит рядом с Шеннон, потрясённый чудесным исцелением. Не меньше удивлён и Джек, ведь ему не пришло в голову использовать листья эвкалипта. Сойер, вновь в одиночестве, в который раз перечитывает письмо. Он щёлкает зажигалкой, но пока не готов его сжечь. Саид не может простить себе того, что снова применил пытки. В его планах пройти вдоль берега, составить карту Острова. Он прощается с Кейт и уходит в неизвестность. Примечания * Батон-Руж (Baton Rouge) - город на юго-востоке штата Луизиана. * Мексиканский залив (Gulf of Mexico) - залив Атлантического океана у берегов Северной Америки. * Чарли мечтает о "banoffee pie". ** banoffee pie - пирожное или тартинка с toffee (типа ирисок), бананами и кремом (взбитыми сливками) * Сойер говорит Джеку: "I don't know what kind of commie share-fest you're running over in cave town, but down here possession's 9/10ths. And a man's got a right to protect his property". (Я не знаю, может, в вашем Пещер-тауне уже коммунизм, но здесь в спорных случаях закон стоит на стороне фактического владельца имущества. И у каждого есть право защищать свою собственность) ** possession is nine points (или 9/10) of the law - в спорных случаях правосудие стоит на стороне фактического владельца имущества; собственность диктует законы, владелец на 9/10 прав. * Двухсотлетие США праздновали в 1976 году. * Ноксвилл (Knoxville) - город на востоке штата Теннесси. Цитаты * Чарли: "Беспокоюсь, как ты здесь. Знаешь, тут очень... солнечно". * Джек: "Многовато царапин за сегодня. У меня на них вся перекись уйдёт". * Сойер: "Может, в вашем Пещер-тауне уже коммунизм, но здесь в спорных случаях закон стоит на стороне фактического владельца имущества". * Джек и Сойер: :– Встань! :– Хочешь проверить, кто выше? * Сойер: "Я всё ждал, когда же тебе надоест просить вежливо". * Чарли: "А когда я принесу тебе арахисовое масло, ты оставишь этот песчаный берег тоски и переедешь в пещеры". * Сойер и Кейт: :– Буду счастлив сказать тебе, как только получу тот поцелуй. :– Что? Ты серьёзно? :– Милая, я привязан к дереву в джунглях, полных загадок. Меня только что пытали чёртов хирург и чистокровный иракец. Конечно, я серьёзно. * Сойер: "Ты ждал этого, правда? Снова можешь стать героем, потому что именно этим ты занимаешься - всё исправляешь, приводишь в порядок". * Кейт: "Я перечитывала его снова и снова, хотела понять, почему ты избил Буна, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать ему, что у тебя тет лекарства для его сестры. Почему ты ты делал вид, будто оно у тебя есть. И всё крутилось вокруг одного - ты хочешь, чтобы тебя ненавидели". * Сойер: "Каков сюжет для трагедии? Я стал человеком, на которого охотился. Стал Сойером". Заметки на полях Основная тема Основная тема эпизода - сделка. Слово "Deal" произносится много раз, все между собой о чем-то договариваются: * "Сделка", которую проворачивает Сойер с Джессикой и Дэвидом. * Сойер предлагает Кейт сделку: поцелуй в обмен на ингаляторы. * Чарли предлагает Клэр сделку: она перейдёт в пещеры, если он найдёт арахисовое масло. * Кило требует с Сойера 50% за прокат своих денег. * Джек предлагает Сойеру договориться по-хорошему, чтобы Саид не пытал. * Сойер выдвигает условие, обещая сказать про ингаляторы только Кейт. Параллели * Сойер блефует при мошенничестве, не имея ничего, чтобы получить желаемое, а потом блефует, делая вид, что у него есть лекарства, чтобы привлечь внимание Кейт. * Сойер-мошенник вытянул все деньги родителей Сойера, но Сойер, узнав, что у Джессики есть ребёнок, отменил сделку. Сюжетные детали * Чарли хочет, чтобы Клэр была поближе к доктору. * Локк, высказывая Саиду предположение, что именно Сойер напал на него, усиливает неприязнь Саида. * Джек всех спасает: вначале спасает Шеннон, а потом Сойера, которого ещё недавно желал убить. * Сойер умеет охмурять женщин, но не может получить расположение той, которая ему нужна. Факты * Книга «Watership Down» — из сумки Буна. * Клэр любит арахисовое масло, она из Австралии. * Саид применял пытки. * "Сойер" — имя мошенника. * Сойер в детстве лишился родителей. * Сойер в 19 лет обманом присвоил деньги и стал мошенником. * Сойеру примерно 35 лет. Тайны * У Шеннон астма, она это скрывала. * Клэр ждёт прибытия спасателей, а Чарли вынужден скрывать от неё правду. * Сойер - мошенник. Теперь об этом знает Кейт. Также она знает о трагедии, которую пережил Сойер в детстве, и о том, что "Сойер" - не настоящее имя. Связь с прошлыми сериями * Сойер читал письмо и раньше. * Сойер читал книгу раньше. * Джек, ударив Сойера, держится за плечо, потому что оно вывихнуто накануне. * Сун разбирается в травах. , Связь с будущими сериями * Бун говорит, что ингалятор лежал у него в сумке. * Саид говорит, что умеет беседовать с противником. Числа * Сойеру не хватает 160 тысяч долларов. * У Буна было 4 запасных блока к ингалятору. Клички от Сойера * Обращается Джеку — "Chico": ** Chico — по-испански "Парень", одно из популярных обращений к лицам мужского пола. * Называет Саида — "Али": ** Ali — арабское имя. * Говорит про Джека и Саида: "damn spinal surgeon" и "genuine Iraqi": ** "damn spinal surgeon" — чёртов нейрохирург. ** "genuine Iraqi" — подлинный, настоящий житель Ирака. Мелкие мелочи Упоминания книг, фильмов, песен и пр. * Книга «Watership Down» (Корабельные холмы). ** «Корабельные холмы», автор Ричард Адамс. В книге рассказывается о приключениях кроликов, покинувших место, где они жили ранее. Кролики ищут новое место, преодолевая сложности, возникающие на пути. * Наблюдая, как Джек снимает приступ у Шеннон, Хёрли восхищённо замечает: "Jedi moment". ** Джедаи - персонажи вселенной «Звёздных войн», адепты ордена рыцарей-миротворцев, обладают особыми способностями. (Википедия) ** «Звёздные войны» (Star Wars) — фантастическая сага, задуманная американским режиссёром Джорджем Лукасом в начале 1970-х годов, и позднее расширенная. (Википедия) ** Слово "jedi" также употребляется в значении "ловкий трюк, редкое умение". * В конце эпизода звучит песня "I Shall Not Walk Alone" группы "The Blind Boys of Alabama". ** В песне есть слова: :::«And when I'm tired and weary And a long, long way from home I just reach for mother Mary And I shall not walk alone». :(И когда я устану, шагая по бесконечной дороге прочь от дома, я вскину руки к матери Марии и уже не буду так одинок). Интрига и вопросы без ответов Из истории создания сериала Ссылки * Про эпизод на английской Lost-Wikia * Про эпизод на английской Lostpedia * Кадры из эпизода на сайте Lost-media.com * Промо-фотографии к эпизоду на сайте Lost-media.com